Celebrating with a Viper
by OhSnapItzPeggy
Summary: Paige just beat AJ Lee for the Divas' Championship on the Raw after WrestleMania. Just after her win, she meets Randy Orton backstage who invites her for a night in. What will happen? Randy Orton/Paige One Shot.


**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't written in a long time. I haven't thought of any ideas for anything to write, but I luckily got a request for a one shot. This resquest is by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 on Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's Monday night Raw, the night after Wrestlemania 30. NXT Diva Paige came out to the ring and congratulated Diva's Champion AJ Lee, then AJ defended her title against The Diva of Tomorrow and apparently, Paige gained a victory and became the new Divas' Champion. Right now, Paige is backstage crying tears of happiness about her win and all the Divas congratulated her on the win and they were just happy AJ finally got her mouth shut. Then some superstars came to congratulate her such as John Cena, Darren Young, Bad News Barrett, etc. Then when she was finally alone, former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton approached her.

"Hey Paige, great win tonight." said Randy.

"Thanks Randy. I am pretty emotional at the moment." said Paige.

"That's cool. So, do you wanna meet me in my hotel room later?"

"Umm... Sure."

"Awesome."

Randy walked away and then Paige went to the locker room to get cleared up.

***Later, Randy's hotel room* **

It's after the show and everyone is back at the hotel. Paige got to the door of Randy's hotel room and she was a bit anxious about going in, but she knocked on the door anyway. After a few seconds, Randy opened the door and noticed the new Divas' Champion at the door.

"Paige, glad you could make it." said Randy. "Come on in."

Paige walked into the room and felt a bit weird with it being only her and Randy in the room.

"So, why did you invite me here?" Paige asked.

"Just to congratulate you on your win, in a way that no one could." said Randy.

"How do you want to do that exactly?"

"I'll show ya."

Randy escorted Paige to the bed and pushed her on it.

"Randy! What the fuck?!" Paige hollered.

"I said I would show you how I wanted to congratulate you on your win, so I am." said Randy.

"Fine, whatever."

Randy started taking off his clothes, then he told Paige to do the same, which she's worried something might happen to her if she doesn't, so she did. once both The Apex Predator and The Diva of Tomorrow were naked, Randy just glared at Paige's naked frame like he's admiring a piece of artwork at a museum and then he just started to play with her clit, which she really enjoyed.

"You like that?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah." said Paige.

"Well, how about I help you enjoy it more?"

After he said that, Randy grabbed Paige's breasts and started playing with them and licking her nipples and Paige was just feeling horny after that, but she didn't mind. Then Paige just wanted to have a piece of Randy's dick, so she got Randy to release her and Randy got mad at first until he noticed what she was doing, which was giving him a blowjob which is better than what any woman would ever give him. When it came to a point that Paige couldn't breathe, she took Randy's dick out of her mouth to have some breathing room. Then things got really serious when Paige lay on the bed and then Randy got on top of her and put his dick up her vagina and just went in and out making Paige make noises that make people wonder what's going on in the room.

"Ya like that?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah. I love being champ." said Paige.

"Me too sweetheart."

Both The Apex Predator and The Diva of Tomorrow spend the evening having a really great night together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Honestly I'm not sure if this is what the requester meant but I did the best I can. Plus it has been a while since I last wrote a story and published it so I probably back to writing shit like I have first time. Plus Slash stories are the best I can do, but I am practising these kind of stories so I'll possibly improve. Anyway, keep requesting when you can and I do take any that relate to wrestling and if I ever do have my own FanFiction ideas, I will put it up.**


End file.
